


Fluffy Snuggles

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha clover, Alpha/Omega, Clover loves his husband and mate, Clover thinks, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Night time cuddling, Omega Qrow, They have a cat and raven, it's really cute, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Clover loved snuggling under the stars with his omega, and he can't help but think on their relationship. Whats going on inside Mr.Ebi's head? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Fluffy Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by the amazing art work and AU of mr-blind on tumblr! Go check him out because he makes absolutely amazing art! This is also my first time writing any kind of Alpha and Omega type stuff, so any feedback is appreciated! Unless it's hate which in that case you're comment will be deleted. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Clover was one happy alpha.

He was currently snuggling with his omega in a hammock under a perfect clear starry night on Patch. Qrow slept peacefully on his chest while Clover gently rocked the hammock with his foot. The air was warm around them and the sounds of nature were a lullaby like no other. 

Moving to this little island was the best decision of his life, other than marrying Qrow that is. He wondered what his life would be like right now if this amazing omega had never fallen into his it. Probably still working his ass off for the Atlas police force unhappy and unsatisfied. Not that he didn’t love his job! It was just that something always felt missing in his life before.

Qrow had just shown up one day, all sharp teeth and jeweled eyes. James, his boss, said he was an old friend of his, an omega self defense trainer. Clover had been awestruck, seeing Qrow for the first time was like seeing the stars after having lived in the dark all his life.

He was beautiful, had a gorgeous smile and even more gorgeous laugh. And by the Brothers, when he had shown a few of the new recruits some self defense moves, Clover could practically feel his heart skip a beat. It was actually James that had introduced them, Clover could barely get a word out he was stuttering so bad, but Qrow didn’t seem to even notice. He had been calm, kind, and Clover could have listened to him talk forever.

Things had only progressed from there, casual meet up turned to actually hanging out, hanging out turned into dates, dates turned to moving in together, and before he knew it, they were mated, marked, and married, till death do they part. Clover looked down at the omega sleeping peacefully on his chest, he smiled and kissed the top of his head. How could life get better than this?

He could feel Qrows calm through their pair-bond, it was nearly enough to pull him to sleep but he wanted to look at his omega a little longer. He was so beautiful when he slept. Peaceful, content, and gods the way he murmured little nothings in his sleep, the way he clung to Clover like a baby koala. It was so adorable that it was a miracle Clover hadn’t died by a cute overdose at this point.

Qrow stirred slightly murmuring something about monkeys stealing his car keys, Clover gently shushed him and ran his hand through Qrow's hair. That was another thing he loved about Qrow, his hair was always so soft, like feathers. The alpha had never really worried much over his own hair, it always just seemed to naturally fall in loose waves. 

His omega on the other hand was quite the opposite, he would spend forever in the bathroom doing his hair before dates or literally anything but work. No amount of product could make his hair stay perfect after a day at the dojo. Though Clover still thought he looked perfect regardless, something that when voiced never failed to make his omega blush. 

Clover leaned back, further settling into the hammock, not stopping his gentle rocking. His mind began wondering too his home in Patch. It had been quite the change from Atlas, that’s for sure. It was warmer, smaller, and police work wasn’t nearly as death defying. 

Sure he still had his fair share of danger, but most of the stuff he ran into was kinda funny as opposed to dangerous. Like when he caught a drunk guy trying to decorate someone's house with christmas lights. It made for interesting reports that's for sure. But things were also a lot calmer, he could breathe easier here it seemed. Plus kingfisher liked it quite a bit here, the fluffy cat had taken to Patch like a fish to water. 

Clover quietly chuckled, who would have guessed this being his life? The big bad golden boy alpha of the Atlas police force, settling down in a quiet island with a mate, a bird, and a cat. Not that he was complaining, he wouldn’t change a thing. He was content, happy, this was everything he wanted without having ever realized it. It had been a huge change from Atlas, but he was happy. And nothing but nothing could make him give this up.

“Stop thinking so loud.” a sleep heavy voice grumbled from his chest.

“Sorry baby bird. I’ll try to keep it down.” Clover chuckled, winding his fingers through Qrows soft hair.

Qrow snuggled further into Clover, “Mmhp, you better. M’ tryin to sleep.”

Clover grinned and pressed a kiss to his omegas head, “I know love. I’ll quiet down.”

Qrow had already fallen back asleep and thus was unable to respond. Well there you have it, a drowsy omega plus head scritches equal insta-sleep. It’s just basic math. 

Clover softly hummed an old lullaby he remembered his mom singing to him as he gently rocked himself and Qrow in the hammock. It really was a beautiful night, the stars shone bright above them and the moon was bathing the pair in a soft silvery light. A light gust of wind brushed past ruffling their hair and rustling the leaves, it was warm and only added to the comfortable atmosphere surrounding the alpha and omega. 

Clover wished this moment would never end. That he and Qrow could stay in this little bubble, safe from the outside world and all the dangers and bigotry that surrounded them. But alas, they would have to wake and go back to their daily lives when the sun rose. Qrow had his self defense classes tomorrow, and Clover was on the morning shift. 

Clover debated just sleeping out here, under the stars in the backyard, cuddled together. But it was summer, and he doubted Qrow would appreciate waking up covered in mosquito bites. Those blood sucking little annoyances seemed to really home in on the omega. Plus they had forgotten their scrolls inside, and they kinda needed their alarms. Or well Qrow did, Clover always got up at the crack of dawn. An old military habit he never quite shook. So with a heavy heart, he gingerly petted up and down Qrows arm.

“Qrow? Love?” the alpha gently coxed, “You have to wake up. We have to get to bed.”

Qrow shifted, “Nooo, don’ wanna. Comfy.” he whined, burying his face in the crook of Clover's neck.

“I know beloved, I know, but we have to.” he lightly chuckled, “I mean we could stay, I guess, but only if you want to be eaten alive by mosquitos.” 

Qrow groaned but pushed himself up, “You suck.”

“And you swallow.” Clover grinned.

Qrow blearily grinned back, “Only for you lucky charm.” 

Clover laughed and kissed his omegas nose while following him out of the hammock, “Come on little bird, let’s get you to bed.”

Qrow leaning heavily into him, “Mmhmm. Kay.”

Clover barely held back an affectionate “daww” at the sight, now he couldn’t let his omega walk in this condition could he? So in a quick smooth motion, Clover scooped Qrow into his arms and began walking to the house. Qrow just curled up into his alphas arms, too tired to protest the free ride. The alpha smiled and nuzzled his nose into Qrows hair, testing just how much he could get away with while his omega was in this state.

“Keep that up and I’ll kick your butt.” Qrow yawned, burrowing further into Clovers neck.

“Sure you will.” Clover teased, opening the door with his hip.

Upon entering the house they were immediately greeted by Kingfisher meowing at them and rubbing against Clover's leg. The fluffy thing probably wanted food, or attention, probably both. Clover chuckled at the cat as he kicked the door closed behind him.

“Just a sec kingy, daddy needs to get papa to bed.” Clover cooed to his furry companion.

“That is no child of mine.” Qrow grumbled, but Clover knew he didn’t mean it. 

Clover would have responded but Harbinger had fluttered onto his head, “Well well well if it isn’t daddy's favorite little birdy.”

“I thought I was your favorite birdy.” Qrow whined, staring at Clover with a sad pouty look.

Clover felt his poor heart shatter at that look, “You are! You’re my favorite little birdy forever and ever!”

Qrow nuzzled his nose against Clover's cheek, “And don’t you forget it. Sorry Harbinger but he’s mine.”

The raven didn’t seem perturbed, simply grooming the underside of its wing, not a bother to be given. 

Clover, upon reaching the bedroom hip checked the door open and tenderly set his omega on the bed. Qrow immediately tried to pull the covers over himself but was stopped short by Clover.

“Not so fast baby bird. Don’t you want to get your shoes off? And get into some nice comfy pajamas?” Clover grinned as Qrow groaned and rolled over, all but flopping on the floor.

“You’re killing me Cloves, you’re killing your husband.” Qrows muffled voice called from the floor.

“Yeah I know. You stay there and try not to fall asleep, I’ll get your pajamas.” Clover yawned, his own tiredness paired with Qrows dozy state bleeding through the pair-bond finally caught up to him.

The alpha smiled at the muffled “Thank you” that got him. Clover stripped to his underwear and changed into his night things, just a simple tank top and boxers, before grabbing Qrows pajamas. His were a pair of baggy black sweatpants and baggy grey t-shirt, they always made Qrow look small and Clover thought he was just too adorable when he wore them.

Clover threw the clothes at the omega, “Get changed, then beddy bye time.”

Qrow grumbled but sat up and changed lethargically. And upon finally figuring out the mystery that was pants, Qrow snuggled up under the covers and lazily waved his hand at Clover.

“You coming to bed too Cloves?” how Qrow managed to sound so sassy while half-asleep was a mystery to Clover.

Clover yawned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light, “Yup. I’m coming love.”

He slipped down next to his omega, pulling him close to his chest and taking a deep breath. He loved the way his omega smelled, like strawberries,mint, and something else sweet that he could only define as purely Qrow. It was a contrast to his own scent of apples, cinnamon, and what Qrow always called Clover spice. It was part of what drew him to the omega in the first place, that scent that seemed to pair so well with his. As though they were made for eachother, like soulmates. Heh, Qrow would laugh if he was awake to hear that one. 

“Stop think, only snuggle.” Qrow mumbled, softly patting at Clovers face.

“Yes darling.” Clover acquiesced, holding his omega a little tighter and nuzzling his hair.

And soon Clover was dead asleep, snuggled tight to his omega, their cat coming to sleep at their feet and their raven resting in their little tree in the corner. All happy and content in their lives, knowing this was where they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again this work was inspired by the amazing art work and AU of mr-blind on tumblr! Seriously go check him out! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
